


Famous

by Avra



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Oblivious, Aged-Up Character(s), Dating, F/M, Fluff, Interviews, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Not Beta Read, Quote: Just a friend (Miraculous Ladybug), Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), hawkmoth already defeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avra/pseuds/Avra
Summary: Three person on set : a couple that sit next to each other on the same couch and a journalist, in front of them. Everything is prepared on set. Nadja Chamack is already on her little modern seat, in front of her guests. She turns at the camera, a smile on her face and presents the perfect duo of model and designer, Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Famous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! For those who are courageous enough to read some notes before reading anything else, thank you for reading this fan-fiction. For the timeline of this story, Hawkmoth is already defeated, there aren't any other villain that misuse the butterfly miraculous but the years of fighting Hawkmoth still let some scars in Parisians life. It's mostly fluff and two people laughing at things that they did or said in the past.

Everything is prepared on set. Nadja Chamack is already on her little modern seat, in front of two people. For once, her smile is genuine while talking to her two guests that are on the same red couch. A woman in a pink dress with gray details and a man in a white and silver suit. The young woman is joking about how when she started to be in front of the camera, the lights were so bright in the studio. Even then, she thinks that three interview isn't enough to be comfortable but since she knows personally Nadja, it is like talking to an old friend. The man by her side is giving her tips in order to stop looking at the camera too much as if he is used to it since birth. No one wanted to have one of the guest looking away at the wrong moment.

Nadja could say with confidence that the duo in front of her was a cute couple that everyone wanted to be near of. She feels a sense of déjà vu when the young man complimented what is on the food tray, while eating a chouquette. However, her mind lets it slides, like it's nothing to worry about and the woman concentrates once more into the chat with the woman. The journalist smile even more, glancing at her guests like a proud mother. She saw them grow, being what they are now and who couldn't be happy for them ? Her musing are cut short by someone announcing that they are recording in two minutes. Everyone on set sit straighter, more perfectly. After the second year of terror of Hawkmoth and some events that turns into akumatizations, everything that are mean to be on television are only recorded. No more live are made since then. After all, no one wanted to let the terrorist know the position of targets of akumas, or even prepare in advance an attack around a live show. Even if Hawkmoth is now taken down since almost a year, the studio doesn't go back to the old time. Maybe it is habit, maybe it is just a revelation that you don't need to be a terrorist to threaten someone during a live show. The two minutes go fast and without realizing it, it's already time to record. Nadja turns at the camera, a smile on her face.

« Good night everyone ! _Ici Nadja Chamack, si vous voulez de l'info, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut !_ We are again reunited for a new episode of _Face à Face,_ an emission where I interview various celebrities. Information that we want here are related to people that we are looking for. For tonight show, I have on the couch two young people that had become a trend on social networks when they started dating, the perfect duo of model and designer, Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng ! »

Cameras turn from Nadja to the duo on the couch. They wave to the camera with small smiles. Internally, Marinette is still stressed about the situation altogether however, being next to Adrien and having Nadja as the interviewer are like anchors in the storm. On the contrary, Adrien knows that everything will be great since his lady could do anything, even stopping him to fall into the dark abyss that are the mix of regret, angry, worry and sorrow that he felt when it was revealed to him that his father was the man behind the mask of Hawkmoth all along. So, since the model knows that his girlfriend could spiral into endless panic that finish with strange and extreme scenarios, he put one of his hand on hers as he talks first to stop her panic.

« _Bonsoir_ Nadja » Adrien says with his sunshine smile « We are happy to be there. »

« As I said before, you two became a trend on social medias when you started dating. A lot of our viewers want to know how this relationship started and how you react to be so popular. Moreover, no one in Paris can pretend to not know you Adrien however, it's not the case yet for Marinette. So, a lot of questions tonight were asked in order to know you better ! »

« What do you want to ask first ? » Marinette asks with an easy going smile.

The giant screen behind them change, revealing a white rectangle where some comments are presented. Marinette remember Alya talking about a post from the official account of the tv studio asking for questions that Nadja could use for her episode of _Face à Face_. It's strange to know that people wanted to know more about her. But deep inside her, Marinette knows that it can be understandable. Before she starts to date officially Adrien and that interview that Jagged Stone did in his home country a few months ago, a lot of people didn't know her. She was still at that time Marinette, a normal girl who is secretly Ladybug and Gardian of the Miraculous. Now she has paparazzi that try to find dirt on her or being here when she's out with her boyfriend. Fan girls of the model come to the bakery, making it popular not only because it was the best bakery in Paris but because it was her parent's bakery as well. Still, everything is worth it, to be by Adrien's side. Nadja turns her head down to look at her tablet, ready to read the first comment.

« Here, we have our first question : Where you two met ? Was it love at first sight ? »

« We met when Adrien started to go to my school. » Marinette answers while looking at the young man beside her « Our first encounter wasn't what I call a good impression. At that time, Adrien had only Chloé Bourgeois at his friend, and he tried to remove the gum on my chair that Chloé put there. When I entered the class, I saw a new guy next to my chair, touching the gum there. I thought that he was another of Chloé's... Followers, a rich guy that make fun of other people. The next day we cleared the air and it was like meeting him for the first time, seeing the nice guy that he is. I loved him since then. »

« That's a pretty bad first impression but good second ! Alright, second question. » The screen change again, revealing another comment. « Were you friends before dating since Marinette was with Adrien on rare pictures on social media ? »

« We are friends since _collège_. We were a group of four, with Nino Lahiffe and Alya Césaire. » Adrien nods « With both our schedules it was difficult to be around each other outside of school. Gabriel didn't let me go often to see my friends. Most of the time, I had the possibility to see them when they came to encouraging me at fencing tournaments or outside photo shoots. »

« Some theories speculates that you were already dating each other in secret at that time. » Nadja informs. « That's one of the hypotheses on the internet as to why you, Adrien, started to use the now famous _She's just a friend_ expression. Like a way to stop any rumors that you were an item. »

« If I remember right, those theories started when people saw us running around Paris, some fans taking pictures of us while we tried to go see a movie where Adrien's mother played the main role. But no, there was nothing of the sort back then. » Marinette informs, failing to hide a smirk. « Everything was real. At that time, dating Adrien was just a dream that the friendzone kept at bay. He didn't know how I felt, so he didn't know what he did everytime he used that phrase. »

« We have here an extract of the interview of the famous rock star Jagged Stone during one of his travel in his home country. It is the interview that started all of this interest for your relationship recently. »

Nadja clicks on a folder shortcut on her tablet where she finds a video. The video starts to appear on the big screen behind all of them, everyone turning to look at it. Even if Nadja doesn't hit play yet, you can still recognize Jagged Stone in his rock and roll glory sitting on a couch, the journalist next to him on a similar seat. The camera is in the middle of the scene, capturing both of the host and guest. When Nadja hits play, the very distinctive voice of the rock star booms inside the studio.

« I really wish the best for my niece. I may not be related to her by blood but I can't just let such interesting girl having an opportunity pass by like that. That won't be rock and roll at all ! I know that she will have a bright future, a little push ain't much. She already works for me and Clara and I heard that she had approvals from some designers. I'm not really into that stuff, so I don't know their names. With her knowing my style, I know that I will have some cool outfits for my concerts. »

« Such amazing girl must be a sight to see. Already under the wings of two famous artists, designers and as you said before, she's the creator of your Eiffel glasses that became famous here. Surely many people must be interested in her romantically or being some fan of her. Why isn't she famous in her home country ? » Asks the journalist with a glint in his eyes as if he found something that he better dig in.

« I don't know why this ray of sunshine ain't famous yet in Paris. But for her love life, she already has her eyes on a guy. That blond model in her class. That guy is so blind that it hurts. She told me that she didn't tell him how she felt but it's pretty obvious. When someone tries to point that he or she could have feelings for each other, the guy say the same thing : She's just a friend. »

« Oof. Looks like it's friendzone at every occasion. Since he's a celebrity it's hard to believe that phrase isn't famous yet. If this model repeat something, it should be an inside joke at least for celebrities. »

The video stops, and cameras turns again to show people on the set. Adrien tries to contain his embarrassment while Marinette grins at him. Nadja put her tablet on her legs again, looking at her guests, a knowing smile on her face. The screen changes again to reveal a new question.

« So Adrien, our next question is releated to the video that we just watched. Are you done being the obvious sunshine boy that we tend to know since you are out of the mansion ? »

« That sounds like something that Alya would say... » Marinette muses, smiling at the screen.

« Well it's pretty understandable that yes, I stopped being obvious of Mari's feelings since I have this beautiful, genious girl next to me right now. » Adrien says with the confidence that he regains after the shock of seing the video once more.

He had seen the video. It was one of the many things that helps him know how Marinette feels about him. Just before that interview, he had that mental crisis where he had to put together his Lady and his Princess. Multiple reveals happened in that short time : his father was his nemesis, Marinette was Ladybug, he was akumatized in another timeline making Ladybug being sure that she had to reject every confession that Chat Noir made... However, knowing that his Marinette was there for him, as well as his friends, made things at least a little more bearable.

« I'm still upset at myself to not have known this way sooner. We could have been together since the beginning if there weren't secrets looming around our feelings. Sometimes I ask myself how could I not see it. The sputtering, the blush, the way she ran away when she was overwhelmed, our friends always planning things for the four of us but going away for whatever reasons in order for us to be just the two of us... I mean the name of our ship was already created by our friends ! And I know that after a while, the more I learned about Mari, the more the just a friend thing was only in my mind in order to convince myself that there was nothing more. » He laught.

« And do you want to know something ? » Marinette asks, leaning a little more near Nadja in a matter that looks like two girls whispering secrets to each other. « There were an evolution ! At first, I was _just a friend_ , then _just a good friend_ and the final level, _just a good friend who likes fashion_ ! Maybe it was the symbol of the friendzone that I had to endure in secret but now it's like a funny joke between me and other person that heard him say it. »

« … Mari, please.» Adrien mumbles, hiding his face behind his hands before letting them fall on his chest next to his heart, pouting. « It breaks my heart.You're not going to let that down, aren't you ? »

« No. » The young woman cheers, kissing the cheek of her boyfriend. « Besides, it's not like I didn't do some embarrassing things in front of you. We're quits. »

They all laugh good naturally and the next question arrive. It is about how people that know them reacted when they heard about the news. The answer is easily found.

« When we start dating and that our friends started to know that, some of our friends celebrated it like it was New Year. » Marinette giggles, remembering Alya's face when she arrived holding hands with Adrien at one of their rare meetings with the other couple. « It was revealed that there were bets between our old classmates back from collège. For who confessed first, the date where we start dating or the date of our first real date, our first kiss.. _._ The next day Alya was wearing an Adrinette shirt and had put inside my parent's head that it was a good idea. My parent ordered that same shirt for them. »

« Looks like a lot of people was rooting for you. Your parents seem to be part of that group too, Marinette. Were they always that acceptable of your relationship with Adrien ? Any bumps on the road ? A lot of people could see your love for just a celebrity crush or a way for you to have access to your dream job inside the fashion industry. » Nadja informs.

Marinette looks at Nadja, trying to know why she said this. But it wasn't hard to understand where this is leading. If the young woman didn't know the journalist, she would have thought that it's a way to make her look like a gold digger, someone who only see other people as assets for their goals. Maybe it could only be a way to make her mad, angry in front of the camera and showing that the bubbly, sunshine girl is just an act. Nevertheless, Marinette knows that Nadja tries to give a way to prove that she isn't what some fans of Adrien think of her. And she will gladly take that help. She just needs to point out element without really saying them too bluntly. Easy.

« Like every relationship, there are problems and moments when it's hard. Adrien is a famous model, even if he's not the face of the _Gabriel_ brand anymore. He's still great as the new model for the brand that he works for now. When we started all of this, I knew what being with a celebrity means. Pros and cons included. However, it's worth eveything to be loved and to love back. I worked for another brand than _Gabriel_ at the start, while creating the _MDC_ brand step by step. It started with only a website where people could commissioned me, then after a while it was possible for me to only work for _MDC_. It's hard, there are ups and down in the process but it's so satisfying. There are a lot of people out there that hesitate to do that step. » Marinette turns her head to stop looking at Nadja and stares directly at the camera instead. « I can assure you that it's possible to build something, your dream job, from nothing. You just need to stay determined, working hard and some friends that can cheer you up and believing you can do it. Stay strong. We were abble to endured what life threw at us, you can do it too. »

For a few seconds, the studio is silent. Everyone is mesmerized by Marinette's bluebell eyes that hold all of her determination. Next to her, Adrien looks at her with a lovesick smile, feeling so proud of her.

« It is on those wise words that we are going to take a break. We will continue after a commercial break ! »

When cameras shut down for a moment, the make-up artists go on the scene to check their make-up, everyone relaxing a little. The duo look at each other, smiling. It was a good thing to accept to do this interview after all. People will see that aside from that trend on social media and the way they are more and more famous, they are still humans who joke, laugh and are embarrassed sometimes. Adrien couldn't be himself during interviews before, repeating what his father wanted him to say in order to advert the brand. Surely, his fan will be surprised and happy to see him more relaxed and care-free. With everything that went down in those past years, being there is more a break than anything else. Dramatic events and feelings still hurts, but it's in the past and now, sitting in the couch, looking at each other, the duo of superheroes knows that everything will be okay. Like Marinette said, they just have to stay brave, and continue. The young woman turns her attention on the journalist again, thanking her for the opportunity to be here again. The break before being in front of the camera again is short, but together, there are nothing that they can't handle. It's them against the world after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Collège is the name of the institution for students between 11-12 to 14-15 years old. There are 4 levels : sixième, cinquième, quatrième and troisième. Before collège it's primaire (6 to 11 years old) and after it's lycée (15-18 years old).
> 
> While in English Nadja's catchphrase is "Don't be bemused, it's just the news !", in French it's "Si vous voulez de l'info, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut !" (If you want some info, I have what you want !"


End file.
